


Pocky Shark

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Self-Indulgent, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Shark play the Pocky Game.
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pocky Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silly fluff. Enjoy.

You smiled with glee as you shoved another chocolate pocky stick into your mouth, happily chewing on the sweet. The sugar was just what you needed as a little pick me up to keep trudging on with the day. The chocolate was practically melting in your mouth with each bite and it was hard for you to stop shoving sticks into your mouth. As you finished off a stick you immediately grabbed another one. Before you could bite into your delicious treat the person sitting beside you decided to speak up. 

"If you keep eating that, your teeth will rot."

Your brows pinched together as you glared half-heartedly at Shark. You had both made your way to the rooftop of the school building, deciding that neither of you wanted to interact with anyone else but each other. There wasn't another soul in sight which was exactly what you were both looking for. It was quite peaceful up here with the wind gently playing with your hair and the sun warming your skin. You completely ignored what he said as you stuck the pocky stick into your mouth. You made a point of biting it and chewing loudly. Shark watched the childish display and snickered under his breath, shaking his head. You swallowed the treat before you replied to his comment.

"I need a little bit of a sugar rush" you claimed in your defence. "Just to make it through the last class for the day."

Your energy levels were running low and you needed something to get you through the last class. You may regret the sugar crash and burn later but right now it was key to your survival.

"You're eating them at an alarming rate" Shark pointed out.

Your eyes travelled down to the red box in your hands. He was right, you had already eaten half of the contents of the box in a short amount of time. You pouted slightly.

"It's kind of hard to stop" you admitted.

You didn't hesitate to pick up another stick. Shark didn't say anything else as you proceeded to stick it in your mouth. Before you started eating again a sudden thought struck you. You stared at the box in your hands as you pondered on a single thought. You glanced at Shark; his gaze cast skyward as he watched the clouds float by. You bumped your shoulder into his, trying to gain his attention. It worked as he turned his head, his azure eyes sparkling faintly in the sun as he stared at you in mild confusion. 

"Meet you halfway?" you suggested, wriggling your eyebrows playfully at him.

He cast his gaze down to the pocky sticking out between your lips as you gently twirled it with your tongue. He rolled his eyes dramatically at your silly antics but he still pressed forward. He caught the other end of the pocky stick between his teeth and started chewing. Delighted that he was participating in the game you eagerly started to bite into the stick. As you both got closer to each other, your face slowly started to heat up. You thought he would have pulled away by now but he seemed determined to keep going.

Shark glanced at you, noticing how close you two were to each other. His cheeks started to burn as your lips came closer. He thought you would have backed off by now out of embarrassment. He considered stopping but he was enjoying the taste rolling across his tongue too much to stop. He noticed how red your face was getting and the flush covering your face was worse than his. Another reason why he didn’t want to stop.

Just as your lips were barley an inch away Shark suddenly bit off the rest of the stick, sinking his fangs into your plush lips. You yelped in surprise but he grabbed the back of your head before you could jerk your head away. You whined into his mouth as his teeth nibbled at the seam of your lips, his tongue licking off the rest of the chocolate around your lips.

"Shark" you mumbled between breaths. "You're biting me!"

Shark huffed, the small puff of air turning into a chuckle as he continued to pinch your lips between his teeth, trying to get any more scraps of sweetness. You grabbed his shoulders to keep yourself steady, trying to survive the onslaught of teeth and tongue as Shark tried to devour you. When he was satisfied, he finally gave you mercy and gently pecked your lips before pulling away. 

The blush that stained your face spread all the way to the tips of your ears and even started creeping down your neck. Shark noticed the obvious flush and started to chuckle at your dishevelled state.

"You look like a tomato" he jeered.

Your eyebrows furrowed as you scowled at him, using your hands to shove his shoulders to create some distance between you.

"You're such an arse" you exclaimed.

You crossed your arms over your chest, jerking your head in another direction to look away from him. Your lips were sore and you swear you could taste the faint tang of blood in your mouth. You couldn't believe he had bitten you just to get at the chocolate. How rude! All you wanted to do was play a nice game of pocky.

You were lightly jostled when you felt Shark place his head on your shoulder. He brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear as he leaned on you. You couldn't stay mad at him for long and after a moment you let out a heavy sigh, shoulders sagging as your arms fell by your side. 

"We are never playing the pocky game again."


End file.
